When accessing files on a computer, users typically wish to locate their most important files as quickly as possible. Typical content management programs merely organize files for display to a user by name, date, time, or file size. However, this approach may not result in the most important files being displayed to the user in a prioritized manner. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for optimizing the manner in which file managers display files and folders to a user.